


Have a Happy Halloween

by Icypolargirl78



Series: Multi-Creatures AU [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Basically they all get drunk, Drunkness, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, alchohol, halloween party, i really love them all, some wholesome stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Xisuma hosts a Halloween party for the hermits. That's it.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, False/Stress/Cleo, Fir/EX/Helsknight/BadTimesWithScar, Hypno/xBCrafted, Iskall85/Rendog, Keralis/Xisuma, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Tango/Impulse/Zedaph, Welsknight/Jevin
Series: Multi-Creatures AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Have a Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> The spirit of Halloween possessed me and I wrote this in like three separate chunks. Sorry for not updating Even Angels Have Their Demons. My family just finished moving into our new house, and school's been awful, so try not burn me at the stake. As always if any of the hermits say they are uncomfortable with this type of thing I will delete my work. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. This was not edited btw.

The smell of pumpkin spice hit Ice’s nose as she pulled the sheet of cookies out of the oven. The pan joined the other three which rested on the baking racks to stop them from burning the counter top. The heavenly aroma swirled around the room, and from what Ice could tell the rest of her house. The reason for her baking spree was the hermits annual Halloween party, which Zuzu hosted every year. Each of the hermits brought in some type of holiday themed dish, whether it be cookies, pies, or soup. From Ice’s experience last year the food was always great, even if some of her friends weren't the best chefs. 

The sound of a portal caught her attention, and she turned to see Fir standing in the kitchen doorway. The taller ursagriff gave Ice a fanged smile. 

“Hello FIr! Do you need something. Ice was always happy to see her, but Fir never usually stopped by unless it was important or she needed to borrow something. 

“Hate to intrude on your baking party, but I need to borrow some sugar.” As she spoke, she held up a small container which Ice guessed was for said sugar. 

“Of course you can borrow some,” Ice reached across the counter to grab her sugar jar, “Oh, before you go, do you want to try a cookie.” Fir nodded, exchanging her jar for a cookie, and biting into it. Her face softened as she chewed.

“Mmh, it’s really good” She swallowed and took another bite. By the time she’d finished the cookie Ice had filled the jar with sugar, and handed it back to the other ursagriff. 

“So, what are you and your partners doing for Halloween?” Ice asked.

“Well we’re coming to your dumb party, so there’s that. Afterward we’re probably just going to sleep.” Fir smiled fondly at the thought of her three partners. Ice was happy for Fir, being around Oscar, EX, and Hels did her a lot of good. She was less cruel and heartless now that she had three people who loved and cared for her. Not to say that Ice didn’t. That wasn’t the case at all, in fact Ice thought of Fir like a sister, but often Fir didn’t think the same. 

“I’m going to decorate the cookies like mini pumpkins!” Ice was excited at the prospect. She didn’t usually work with orange, since the color stood out too much against the snow, but this was a good time to try. 

“Good luck with that,” Fir waved and Ice could hear the woosh of the portal as her friend was transported back into the nether. Now Ice really needed to get started with that frosting.

A few hours and a couple dozen cookies later, Ice was finished. Granted she had frosting in her hair, and her kitchen looked like a war zone, but she was done.  _ I really need a shower.  _ Ice thought, but she put aside her own cleanliness and began to scrub her cooking space clean. Thirty minutes passed and the kitchen looked most presentable. The cookies were neatly packaged inside a glass container, and once Ice was ready she could take them to the party. She grinned and headed towards her bathroom.

Once the frosting, flour, and other miscellaneous ingredients were washed from her body, she began to preen her wings. By the time she was done it was nearly dusk. _I should hurry if I want to get there on time._ Her costume was pretty simple, a mask with a bird beak to go over her nose, and face paint to give her the lower jaw of a polar bear. It was meant to imitate her other form without actually transforming. Her ursa form was large and was rather clumsy, when trying to do things that required fingers. 

Once the last stroke of paint was spread across her lower face, she was ready. Grabbing the container that held her cookies, she headed for her portal. While Ice did find it more enjoyable to simply fly everywhere, but when it came to time nether travel was much faster. Not to mention since it was nearly moonrise and mobs would be spawning. Thankfully Xisuma had made it mandatory that all the hermits sleep the previous night to avoid phantoms spawning while they partied. This included Doc who had to be practically dragged to bed by his partner Bdubs. Ice had been in the shopping district to witness the argument between the two lovers. 

Etho and Beef had both been restocking their shops when they ran into her watching the other former members of the NHO quarrelling. Thankfully their argument had ended with Bdubs promising Doc to build him a structure for free if the creeper hybrid actually slept. Confirmation from her communicator showed that Doc had indeed slept, which was a relief to her, since the bags under his eyes, had shown that he desperately needed it. 

The heat of the nether’s air hit her face as she stepped through the portal. There was a small ledge which dropped off onto a lava lake. Across it was the rest of the nether main. Since the hellish dimension had been updated the nether hub hadn’t been built, so that meant the only way to get from point A to point B was to traverse the crisscross tunnels that connected everyone’s portals. 

Ice gave herself a running start and threw herself off the ledge. With a quick snap she unfurled her wings. Her body glided over the bubbling lake, and Ice could see at least three striders wandering across the fiery plane. 

When she landed at the other side, she began the long trek to the shopping district.  _ I really need to expand the tunnel so I can fly. _ Said tunnel was only two blocks tall and one block wide. Her wingspan didn’t really allow her to fly in such an enclosed space. Thankfully she wasn’t claustrophobic, or the journey would’ve been a living nightmare. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a twenty minute walk Ice reached the main portal. Stepping through it gave her the familiar sense of vertigo that came with traveling between dimensions. As she entered the overworld the sight of the shopping district came into view. It was decorated in blacks, purples, and oranges. Pumpkins were dotted in the grassy parts and large twisted mushrooms grew in the mycelium clumps where the resistance had spread. A small area had been set up, with strings of pumpkin shaped fairy lights strung around the square. Jack O’ Lanterns were scattered about with various faces carved into the orange flesh. One of them Ice had carved herself, since Zuzu had wanted all the hermits to contribute decorations in some way.

The contest was interesting to say the least. Tango and Impulse had their own not so friendly competition against each other while Zedaph just watched. At one point Ice had looked up from her pumpkin to see Tango’s on fire and Impulse screaming. Doc had made what looked like a massacre with his, and Bdubs had his head in his hands. Everyone else was doing something chaotic with theirs, which brought Ice to Stress. The druid had forgone using any tools, instead opting to use plant magic to create an intricate patchwork of vines and leaves to create a cat out of her’s. Ice’s was much more simplistic and was the usual spooky face. In the end none of them actually one, but if Ice was being honest Stress’s was the best. 

There were tables set out for the treats and goodies the hermits made, and Ice set her cookies down. As she did she stepped on something and heard the telltale click of a pressure plate. Spooky music began drifting around the square, the echoey tunes created by hidden noteblocks hidden underneath the ground. 

“Like the music.” A voice whispered directly into her ear. Ice was so startled that she shot at least ten feet into the air. Below her Etho was clutching his stomach as he laughed. “Oh my god, Ice your face.” 

Ice felt her face turn red. She landed on the ground. “I know it’s Halloween, but seriously don’t sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack” She wacked him on the shoulder which was difficult to do since the ninja was least a foot taller than her. As she calmed down she took in his costume. Contrary to his usual dark clothing, he was wearing a tan shirt with a red vest on top. The vest was embellished with blue and white sequins and multicolored beads. On top of his head were a pair of round fluffy ears similar to her own. The only thing that stayed was his usual mask, but it was white instead of navy blue. 

Etho grinned at her from behind his mask. “Sorry, but I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity, after all tis the season for spooks and scares.” 

“What’d you bring for the party, and more importantly what’s your costume.” Ice asked

“To answer your question Beef’s bringing hot chocolate, and I helped make it, and a llama.” Etho gestured to the ears perched on top of his head. 

“Cool! I’m guessing the vest is like the carpet the llama’s usually wear?” 

Etho nodded, “Yeah Bdubs helped me decorate it. You’d be surprised at his eye for color coordination in clothing.” Ice fought a snicker remembering the builder’s ripped and scorched boomer outfit.

Ice could hear footsteps approaching from behind her. The odd thing was, as good as her hearing was she could never catch Etho sneaking up behind her. Maybe it had something to with the fact that he could teleport. 

“BOO!” This time Ice was ready and only turned around to face the person. Instead she was greeted by a white sheet with raggedy eye holes cut out. Peeking out behind them were a pair of twinkling brown orbs. “Did I scare you Icicle?” 

“Hey Keralis” Etho said, “Nice costume” 

“Sorry Keralis, but I could hear you behind me.” 

“Aw, and I was so sure I would be able to.” Ice giggled. Then she felt clawed hands wrap around her neck. 

“Happy Halloween, Ice” The hands retreated and Ice turned to see another person in a bird mask, though their face didn’t have any paint on it. 

“Fir!” Ice hugged her, wings contrasting greatly against black skin and feathers. Her bright yellow eyes seemed to glow, from behind the curved slots in the mask. A shimmery gold power was dust across her cheeks, and when Ice looked at the rest of her body, which was covered in a sleeveless evening gown, it also glittered in the fractured light created by the fairy lights and jack o’ lanterns. When Fir unfurled her wings they too glimmered with the same gold dust. Her usual piercing’s were also there. 

“Gold dust, a good choice.” Ice turned around again. Beef had showed up and now had an arm wrapped around Etho. His other hand was holding a bloodied butchers knife, and Beef appeared to have more blood than usual splattered on his clothing. 

“Ah a butcher for humans I see.” as Keralis spoke his voice was slightly muffled due to the sheet covering his body. 

“Look, I'm just saying that my costume is better!” Doc and Bdubs apparently were in the middle of a rather heated discussion, when they arrived. 

“You, are, literally dressed as a goat!” Bdubs yelled

“And you’re dressed as a phantom.” Doc retorted.

“At least I put effort into mine! You didn’t even wear anything different, it’s literally just a pair of horns!” 

Beef groaned. “It’s a miracle that those two haven’t ripped each other apart yet.” 

“Their fighting is hilarious.” Fir snickered. “Like, it’s basically free entertainment.” 

“Agreed” Etho laughed. He snapped his fingers and in a puff of white particles was teleported to the bickering hermits. He materialized right in between them, and even Ice had to admit the shrieks of pure terror she heard from them was pretty funny. 

Slowly the rest of the hermits trickled in. Cleo came dressed as an angel, which was rather usual considering her whole undead aesthetic. Mumbo was a robot, and Grian had dyed his feathers a multitude of different colors and was wearing a parrot shaped mask. X had changed his helmet to look like a pumpkin. Stress was covered in flowers from head to toe, while False had become a zombie. Similarly Cub was a mummy since it fit his whole pharaoh vibe. Scar had used magic to change himself into some sort of scarecrow thing. (Seriously I don’t know what Scar is supposed to be.!?) Jevin was half-slime half-skeleton, and Wels was just wearing his knight’s armour. 

Tango came as a blaze, although Ice wasn’t sure that the added fire coming from his arms was safe whatsoever. Impulse’s face now resembled a creeper, and Zedaph had dressed like an enderman. Joe, well Ice wasn’t really sure what Joe was, only seeing that he was wearing a white and black pinstripe suit. TFC was dressed like a coal miner. Hypno was a drowned and xB was well a bee. Ren was Grim Dog from Demise and Iskall accompanied him with monotone gray skin and a single glowing eye. In Ice’s opinion those two definitely had the creepiest costume. 

Oddly enough, EX, Hels, and Oscar weren’t there. Walking up to Fir who’d been talking to Tango she asked. “Where are the rest of your group?” 

Fir frowned scanning the crowd as though she’d just noticed that her boyfriends were running late. “Ugh, I don’t know. Be right back.” With that she walked straight into the nearest shadow and melted into it. 

“It’s always so creepy when she does that.” Tango shuddered. 

“You get used to it.” Ice responded. A few minutes passed, with Ice sampling some of the food. Etho and Beef’s hot coco was delicious and had hints of what tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg mixed in. The pumpkin pie Joe had baked was lovely, and the slightly burnt brownies Team ZIT had made were a bit tough but still chocolatey. As Ice was going to try the fudge Grian had made, a groan came from the right. 

“This is dumb Fir!” Hels was growling at his much taller girlfriend. He, like Wels was only wearing his armour. EX’s helmet was decorated to look like a shulker, while Oscar simply wore a mask painted with a wither skeleton design. “Why are we even here.”

“Booze and Ice’s pumpkin spice cookies.” Fir responded, keeping a tight grip on Hels’s arm to make sure he didn’t try to escape. Xisuma gave EX a hug, and Scar and Oscar just awkwardly waved at one another. Ice turned back to the fudge that Grian made, and picked up one of the small cubes it was cut into. Popping it into her mouth, her tastebuds were flooded with the taste of rich milk chocolate.  _ Mmh, I’ve got to get this recipe. The fudge would go great with caramel, or mint, or maybe blondies.  _ Ice was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear someone approach her. 

EX tapped her on the shoulder. She jolted in surprise and turned. He gave her a small smile. Ice could just see the small wisps of white hair peeking out from his helmet. His red eyes glimmered and he looked genuinely happy. 

“Enjoying the party?” She asked, opening her arms for a hug.

He accepted, and wrapped his long arms around her. In turn she engulfed him in her large wings. “I didn’t really have a choice, Fir kind of made us go. Something about being able to show off her baking skills.” He unraveled himself from Ice’s embrace and pointed towards a pan with what looked like brownies in it. 

“So that’s what she needed the sugar for.” Ice grinned. “Well I’m happy that the four of you joined us.” With that EX went to help Fir keep Hels from just booking it back to the nether. 

The night progressed onward, Tango got wasted and nearly set off an explosion with the tnt Impulse had brought. Wels had managed to convince Hels to have a drinking competition with Doc, Ren, Fir, and TFC. In the end after many rounds of shots, and a lot of bad decisions TFC had come out on top. Wels had passed out with Hels being close to that level of intoxication. Doc had tried to start a fight with Fir, and only got a solid punch to the gut in return. He’d collapsed and Bdubs had decided to take him back home. Ren on the other hand, had started to flirt very badly with Ice, which was very amusing to the ursagriff. Eventually she’d found Iskall, and asked him to take his very drunk boyfriend off her hands. 

Music had been provided in part thanks to Etho and Beef, and Stress, False, and Cleo, had torn up the dance floor. When a slow dance started, Keralis, who’d ditched the ghost costume, led Xisuma out onto the floor. The pair were so obviously in love, and it was very sweet to watch. EX and Oscar both danced with Fir, while Hels curled up onto Wels’s sleeping form to watch. Scar and Cub were cuddled up to one another on a couch. Scar’s ears twitched and he purred as the mummified pharaoh pet him. xB and Hypno were much the same, but Hypno was sprawled across his partner’s lap. At some point during the night TFC had left probably to try to lessen the splitting headache he was going to have the next morning. 

Mumbo had eaten most of Grian’s fudge, and the smaller of the pair had devoured the lemon poppy seed muffins Scar had baked. Ice was definitely more interested in the dried dates Cub had brought, though the stew Bdubs had made was very good as well. By far the best treat Ice had eaten all night was the honey bundt cake Zuzu had made. It was moist and dense with honey slathered all over the top. Keralis had made donut holes covered in chocolate glaze, which were lovely. The person who’d brought in all the alcohol was Jevin. Said slime was currently trying to pry Wels out of Hels’s iron grip. With a little convincing from Oscar, Hels finally let his brother go. The neko had scooped his boyfriend into his arms and had departed for their house in the nether. Fir and EX had decided to stay for a little while, and EX had even decided to take his helmet off in small intervals to enjoy the food and drinks. His girlfriend had decided to braid small flowers into his floofy white hair. 

At some point Ice had drunk too much and passed out on one of the couches. When she woke up in the morning, she was pressed into Tango’s side. The fire elemental had Impulse’s arm wrapped around him, and Zedaph was curled into Impulse’s other side. Ice untangled herself from the trio, and winced. The pounding in her skull was not helped by the bright light of the morning sun. 

She scanned the plaza, seeing many of the hermits on the couches or laying on the ground. EX had both of his arms wrapped around Fir’s stomach and one of her wings was pinned behind his back. The other trio of False, Stress, and Cleo were sitting near the snack table. Cleo was in the middle, her fiery red hair messy and disheveled. False was practically on top of the former zombie, and Stress was leaning into Cleo’s side. The three of them looked very peaceful. Joe was collapsed a few feet away from them, his normally well kept hair ruffled in a serious case of bedhead. 

Ren had his face tucked into Iskall’s chest, his tail wrapped around his boyfriend’s arm. They both still had the monochromatic look of demise. Ice didn’t see Mumbo or Grian so she assumed they’d made their way back to their home in the jungle. The other jungle member Scar was nearly curled into a ball on top of Cub’s chest. His ears twitched as he snored softly. Etho’s mask was pulled down and Beef had his arm wrapped protectively around the white haired ninja. Thankfully his butcher’s knife wasn’t buried into any of the hermits bodies and was instead lying a few feet away from the couple. xB and Hypno were sleeping next to Jevin and Wels, who were perched rather precariously on the couch’s arms. The final couple, Keralis and Xisuma, were asleep on the final couch, X wrapped up under Keralis’s arms. His helmet was on thankfully. 

As Ice looked at her sleeping friends she smiled.  _ Yeah this was definitely a good Halloween. _ She thought before heading for the main nether portal to get rid of her hangover. The walk through the nether was a bit of a daze, but she did remember running into Oscar on her way back home. When she arrived she collapsed in bed and fell into a deep blissful slumber. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the end. I hope you enjoyed. Halloween is one of my favorite times of the year, and even if I can't go trick or treating (thanks so much corona), I still wanted to get into the holiday. So I figured why not write a dumb hermitcraft fic. Kudos and Comments are welcome. I love hearing what you guys liked about the work. If you want to know what Ice's ursa form it I would recommend reading my Multi-Creatures AU info for more details. 
> 
> (PS comment your favorite drunk hermit!)


End file.
